Ed's Last Words
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: Al waits to hear from the doctors about the condition of his Brother. Will he die? Who shot him? Will they ever find the shooter? Chapter 6 NOW up! These are all short chapters, just to let you know! ENJOY!
1. The Incident

Well... this fan fic was just a spur of the moment thing... more or less... lol well lately i've been thinking of writing a Fan Fic where a character dies, or is close to dying. And well, this is the Fan Fic! ENJOY!

AL HAS HIS BODY BACK he just does ok! don't ask about that.

Sakura

* * *

Al sat there in the hospital waiting room, waiting for information on how Ed was doing, and how bad the wound was... 

**-Earlier that day-**

_Al sat there, in the house him and his brother owned. He was waiting for Ed to come home from Military HQ. Suddenly he heard gunfire, it sounded like it was just outside. He looked out the window to see a figure lying on the ground in front of the door. He swung open the door to find that this figure was his brother._

"_NII-SAN!!" Al gasped as he knelt down beside his brother. Ed was gripping the clothes near his heart._

"_Al..." Ed gasped "Help..."_

"_BROTHER!! WHO... WHO SHOT YOU!?!" Al cried. Ed could not move, the blood was rapidly pooling. Al's tears were mixing with the blood. Ed stared up at his brother as he cried. He would have wiped away the tears, but could not move a muscle._

"_Al..." he gasped "Tell Mikomi... that I'll never..." His body went limp._

"_ED! NOOOOOOO" Al yelled. An ambulance pulled up to the scene._

**-End Of Flashback-**

A doctor finally came into the waiting room and approached Al. His heart jumped.

"please come with me" The doctor motioned. Al followed him, hoping for the best. That his brother was still alive... They arrived at their destination, the critical condition wing. Al was completely silent. The doctor lead him to a room and opened the door. His brother lay on a bed, his chest bandaged. Blood was sill visible through the bandages. There were breathing tubes down his throat, and IV in his arm. Those IV's were hooked up to blood bags.

"Brother... how..." Al started to cry. "You're the only family I have left, you...can't die..."

* * *

Sorry about the suden end on this, but i have to come up with more, lol! And just to tell u, there is gonna be an OC in this. I think of her as my 'other self' but anyways, i'll try and get the seccond chapter up soon! 


	2. The Reality

Well, here's the second chapter!! My OC, Mikomi Hadake comes in here!! there is a very long history to how she knows Ed and Al, here's a brief explanation: She became a state Alchemist at the age of 14. Her parents and brother were killed in the Ishbal rebellion. Her brother saved her life, but she lost her right arm. She has traveled with Ed since she became a State Alchemist, and has rarely been away from him. She has long brown hair with blond bangs. Her eyes, a brilliant shade of green. She usually wears a black tank top and a ruffled miniskirt.(The color for that is whatever u want it to be) lol. The Alchemist title given to her is 'Tide' because she can easily manipulate water and other liquid substances with her alchemy.

I am in the process of writing a FanFic explaining all this, but for now thats all i can give u 4 now. so ENJOY CHAPTER 2!!

* * *

"Brother... how..." Al started to cry. "You're the only family I have left, you...can't die..." 

The doctor left the room. Al walked over to his unconscious brother. He could not believe that Ed may die, no that he may be alone. But what about Ed, the pain from the bullet must be immense. He sat in the chair beside his brother's bed.

"Ed?" there was silence "I'll be here when you wake up" He sniffed, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Al turned around to see Mikomi standing at the door.

"What... ED?" She ran up to the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes "Edward? What happened?"

"Mikomi, he's unconscious" Al said grimly.

"I knew something happened to him... but this? How could THIS happen!"

"I... don't know..." Al looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that, it's just... overwhelming to see him like that. Leaving HQ all happy, and the next time i see him... here..." She sobbed.

"Well, the only thing we can do is wait here until he wakes up." Al tried to smile

"Yeah..." She trailed off "Have the doctors said anything to you?"

"No nothing at all" Al sat back down "I want to know... how bad the wound is"

"Just how... or, what happened?" Mikomi sad on the end of the bed where Ed lay.

"He was shot, just outside the door, i don't know who, all I heard was gunfire, and found my brother lying at the door bleeding."

"Ohh... wow... Al, are you OK?" Mikomi questioned.

"Yeah, nothing came in through the windows, but Ed... He was shot through, or very close to the heart"

"WHAT! how! did they get the bullet out??"

"I don't know" Al sighed. Just then a doctor walked into the room with a file.

"Um, i was sent here to tell you about Mr. Elric's condition" the doctor opened the file.

"Did you get the bullet out??" Mikomi asked

"No, I'm sorry, it is too close to his heart, we can't get it without severely damaging his heart"

"Well then, I'll need a glass of lukewarm water, and new bandages" Mikomi smiled while wiping a tear away.

"What? What do you plan to do?" The doctor looked stunned

"They don't call me the Tide Alchemist for nothing"

"We'll get a nurse in here to change his bandages" The doctor hurried out of the room.

"Mikomi??" Al questioned "Do you think you'll be able to do it??"

"I'll try, remember, Ive done this kind of thing before" She smiled gently. The doctor walked into the room with a nurse and a glass of water. He set it down on the table beside the bed. The nurse started to take off Ed's bandages. The wound looked horrible. There was dried blood around where the bullet went in. Mikomi examined the wound for a minute

"Well, I'll try my best, I promise you, Ed WILL survive!" She smiled, while tears rolled down her cheeks. '_this just has to work, we won't loose him, they're all counting on me_' she thought as she clapped her hands and put them against the glass of water. The water moved through the air when Mikomi moved her hands. It seemed like magic, but was only specialized Alchemy her brother and father taught her.

* * *

Well... i thought i might as well stop there, i don't want my chapters to be too long!! Tell meh what u think! 2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I hope u like Mikomi! 


	3. The Relief

Well, the third chapter! I'm still not sure if Ed should die tho... lol but for now you'll have 2 wait to see what happens! so here u r:

* * *

"Well, I'll try my best, I promise you, Ed WILL survive!" She smiled, while tears rolled down her cheeks. '_this just has to work, we won't loose him, they're all counting on me_' she thought as she clapped her hands and put them against the glass of water. The water moved through the air when Mikomi moved her hands. It seemed like magic, but was only specialized Alchemy her brother and father taught her.

"Woah" the doctor gasped as the water moved over the wound. Slowly Mikomi moved the water into the wound and around the bullet. Very slowly she started to move the bullet, not wanting to damage Ed's heart. Suddenly Ed stated to scream. It was muffled because of the breathing tubes. Mikomi still kept moving the bullet. The doctor and nurse held Ed from moving. Al just stood there, he hated to see is brother in pain.

"Just hold on, it's almost out" Mikomi whispered. It seemed like an eternity, but finally the bullet came out. Ed still was screaming.

"Shhhhh, Ed, It's ok" Mikomi smiled, tears clouding her eyes. The nurse put more bandages on the wound, which was still bleeding, but not as heavily. Finally Ed was quiet again.

"Thank you" The doctor looked at Mikomi "Without you, he would have died soon, but we were lucky you came, and that the bullet missed any arteries."

"So, now we wait then?" Al looked concerned

"We have to wait until he wakes up, then we will truly see his condition." The doctor walked out of the room.

"Well, we know he's alive" Mikomi gazed at Ed. She again sat on the end of the bed.

"Mikomi?"

"Yeah Al, what is it?"

"Are you sure Ed will survive?

"Heh, are you underestimating the FullMetal Alchemist? He endured the pain of AutoMail surgery, remember, he is strong, and won't give up that easily" Mikomi smiled, absolutely sure of her words.

"Yeah, Brother's strong, he'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it"

* * *

Well... yeah, it is short, but i like the suspense at the end, so here u r, I'll get chapter 4 up just as soon as i have a 6 review total! 


	4. The Confession

YAY! THE LONG AWAITED 4th CHAPTER!!!!! enjoy this:)

* * *

"Yeah, Brother's strong, he'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it" 

"So, Al... Are you just gonna stay here until he wakes up??"

"Yes, Why do you ask?"

"He may not wake up for a while though. Maybe you should go and get some of his things, and yours too. He may want to see something familiar when he wakes up." Mikomi glanced between Ed and Al as she talked.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good"Al nodded "Our house is a bit far tho..."

"You can get a taxi, right??"  
"Yeah, so I guess I'll be back in about an hour then." Al ran out the door.

"Ed... I know you're not awake, but I just really need to talk." tears came back to her eyes "I didn't want to talk to Al about it... It's just that, if I loose you... I don't know what I would do" She started to sob.

"I know I'm a flirt, sometimes just to make you jealous... Ed... oh... this is silly, you're not even listening... how could you, you're out cold." She just sat there crying on the foot of Ed's bed. _'being here at his side just makes me cry, thinking he might...no, he cant...' _she got up to leave the room for a minute. Just then the door burst open.

"Well well, look who we have here"

"Wha?" Mikomi sniffled "Oh, Mustang, it's you... wait! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, I just came here so see how FullMetal was doing. The hospital contacted me once they had seen his watch"

"Ahh... I see. Well, he can't talk to you right now." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"YES REALLY! he... he's out cold now... the doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up"

"So it's that bad... Well then, when he wakes up, give him my best regards"

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

"He's enough trouble without the paperwork, as are you" He snickered

"I knew it, you have not one kind bone in your body!" She pouted

"Heh, think as you will, but now, I think it is best if you stay there by his side"

"Thank you, sir." She looked him strait in the eye as she talked "And I'll be taking some leave as of now, until Ed is well enough to get out of this hospital"

"As you will, now, I must be getting back to HQ, or Hawkeye will have my head" He walked back out the door, shutting it gently.

"You know Ed" Mikomi turned around and walked back to the bed "He really does care, even though he doesn't show it." She sat on the chair Al had been on. She just gazed at Ed as he lie there, motionless. _'Well... now it's just you and me, Ed. Please get better soon'_ she thought as she stared _'I never did show you my scrap book of our travels...' _An hour had soon passed. Al came in the door with a few bags and a suitcase.

"Oh, hello Al" Mikomi looked up

"Nothing yet, I suppose?" Al put everything down on the floor.

"No, but he seems fine"

"Ah" he nodded "I just remembered! You know the last time you came over to have dinner with us?"

"Yeah, last Thursday"

"Well, you forgot this" He handed Mikomi a bag.

"Oh?" she looked inside "AL! Thanks so much! I've been looking for these!!"

"No problem, I found them in Ed's room, he was probably looking at them"

"I see... too bad though, I wanted to go through them with him"

"Uh... Mikomi..." Al looked her strait in the eye, he seemed a bit nervous "Do you like my brother?"

"What" Al" Mikomi was caught off-guard by this question "Why do you ask?"

"The way you look at him... it just gives me that feeling" Al blushed, obviously embarrassed by his own question

"Well then Al, you have a keen eye." She looked back at Ed.

"SO YOU DO!" Al gasped

"Yes... I do" She looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with Al.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Mikomi! Have you told Ed?"

"WHAT! Absolutely not! I'll just get turned down! I'd rather he not know at all, then our friendship being ruined by my feelings." A tear ran down her cheek. "I've thought about it time after time... but never have I got the courage to tell him, for fear of ruining everything!"

"Woah! Mikomi, calm down! I'm sorry for ever asking in the first place then. I never meant to make you cry! I'm sorry"

"No no, Al... it's not you're fault, ok, NEVER think it is, it's me" She stood up "I'm going to take a quick walk, I need some fresh air" And with that she walked out the door, leaving Al standing there, baffled.

* * *

WELL! I had SOOOO much fun writing this chapter! I'm such a sucker for romance! Lol! I hope you all enjoy my FanFic! And i'm sorry that this chapter came late, but I've been studying 4 midterms so much lately, I haven't the time to write, so i mad this 1 a little longer! I'll write the 5th as soon as i can! ARIGATO! 


	5. The Truth

YAY! CHAPTER 5! I had fun with this one! I hope you enjoy reading this! Lol, and thanks 4 all your reviews!!

* * *

"No no, Al... it's not you're fault, ok, NEVER think it is, it's me" She stood up "I'm going to take a quick walk, I need some fresh air" And with that she walked out the door, leaving Al standing there baffled" 

"Why..." She banged he hand against the wall just outside the door. "Why am I crying?!... Why did I get so worked up about Al's question?" She sank ho her knees crying.

"If Ed dies... NO! Don't take him from me! I don't want Al to loose the only family he has left!" She looked up at the ceiling.

"Mi...Mikomi?" Al slowly opened the door

"Oh, Al?" She wiped the tears away, but more kept coming.

"You don't need to yell, why don't you come back into the room" Al smiled.

"Ok, thanks" Mikomi nodded as she walked in and shut the door "Al, I'm sorry about all this, just I've gotten so stressed" She wiped the tears "I'll be strong from now on, I'll try not to cry, ok"

"Mikomi! It's ok to cry!"

"No, I'm too weak! I have to be strong for Ed" She tried to smile. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello. I need both of you to leave the room now please" He said

"WHAT! WHY?" Mikomi questioned, surprised.

"The breathing tubes are coming out"

"So... he's going to be ok then?" Al smiled

"Most likely, but now I need to get the tubes out, so when he does wake up, he can eat. So now would you please leave. He's gonna be loud.

"Well then! Thats all the more reason for us to stay! He does tend to thrash." Mikomi looked slightly annoyed by the doctors rudeness.

"Fine then, just be useful!" The doctor sighed.

"Ok then" Mikomi walked over to Ed and tightly grasped his AutoMail arm. "Al, grab the other!" Al obeyed and grabbed Ed's left arm.

"Ok then, hold tight" The doctor grabbed the tube and started to pull. Ed screamed almost instantly. They were muffled by the tube. He started thrashing, as expected. Mikomi struggled to hold down his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ed screamed.

"Almost out, just hang in there" The doctor coaxed. Ed's screams were now clear as a bell, the breathing tube was out.

"Edward!" Mikomi gasped "Stop! You're ok now!" She let go of his AutoMail. It was bloody.

"What the-" The doctor gasped "I'll be right back" he ran out of the room.

"Heh, I didn't know that AutoMail could be that destructive" She held her left arm, it was bleeding.

"What happened?" Al questioned.

"I hope he'll wake up soon" She smiled, ignoring Al's question. She sat back on the end of the bed, a little blood dripped onto the sheets. The doctor came back with a nurse and bandages. The nurse walked over to Mikomi and stated bandaging her arm.

"Thanks" Mikomi smiled as the nurse finished bandaging. She then went to check that Ed's IV was ok. She changed the blood bag and checked that the needle was in the right place. She placed some extra bandages on the bed-side table and walked out of the room, as did the doctor. Al looked at the clock, it was already the next morning. They had been up all night.

"Al" Mikomi looked at him "Are you tired?"

"Yeah" He yawned.

"Why don't you sleep then, I'll wake you up if Ed does"

"Yeah, I'll just go over there" Al walked over to the other bed opposite of Ed's. He lay down and almost instantly was asleep.

"Oh Ed..." Mikomi got up and tore off some extra bandages from the roll the nurse left and started wiping her blood of Ed's AutoMail.

"Please wake up soon, you're really making me worried." She finished wiping the blood and put the used bandages on the table. She put her left hand on his shoulder where Auto Mail met flesh.

"You're so warm Ed..." She leaned close to his face "I'm sorry for this" Her lips brushed against his. Finally she kissed him. He lay motionless.Gently she lifted her head. Her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Ed..." She sat on the bed again "I... I really care about you..." She trailed of as she stared at the unconscious boy.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this!! I had so much fun writing this! I think this FanFic's gonna come to an end soon! THANKYOU all 4 reading! 


	6. The Words

Well now, i'm on a roll with chapters lately! Lol I guess I can't stop writing! Lol, I REALLY wanna end this fic, so I can get onto another one. But now I like this one, it makes me cry :( and it is sad! I guess i'm kinda emo when I write fics like these, but I DON'T cut myself! NO DUH! LOL, well anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Ed..." She sat on the bed again "I... I really care about you..." She trailed of as she stared at the unconscious boy. 

"Huh?" a weak voice mumbled "What... happened... why do I feel this pain..."

"ED!" Mikomi jumped "EDWARD?"

"Who's there?" Ed said weakly

"Edward... it's me, Mikomi" She smiled.

"Mikomi? Why am I here?"

"Silly, don't worry about that, just don't get up."

"Nii-san!" Al gasped as he got up off the other bed "YOU WOKE UP!"

"Al... we're not at home... why?" Ed sounded confused

"Ed... Ed..." Mikomi smiled "You... I didn't think... oh thank goodness!"

"...Where am I?"

"The hospital" Al replied.

"The sharp pain in my chest?" Ed sounded lost.

"The... bullet." Mikomi looked pained by Ed's questions.

"Ohh... right... Al, thank you"

"Nii-San?"

"You are the reason... that i'm still here" he gasped.

"Ed? What are you saying?" Mikomi looked woried

"Mikomi... Al... I... can't move..." Ed gasped

"ED! NO!" Al screamed

"Mikomi... I've never told you... but... I love... you"

"Ed..." She smiled and leaned toward him and wrap her arms around him. She knew this would probably be the last time she ever held Ed close.

"I'm sorry-" Ed whispered. He was cut off by Mikomi's lips against his own. He returned the kiss. Suddenly Ed's head fell back onto the pillow. His whole body, limp.

"No... no... Ed... stop, this isn't funny!" Tears came to her eyes. She stared at him, waiting for him to say 'just kidding'. But no.

"Ed..." Al was crying "Goodbye Nii-san."

"No... this can't be!" Mikomi cried "The FullMetal Alchemist doesn't give up that easily!"

"Mikomi... he's... _gone_" Al struggled to say those words. Suddenly a doctor burst into the room.

"Out of my way!" He snapped, pushing Mikomi away from Ed's body. More doctors rushed in carrying a small electrical box and some charge wires. They attempted to save Ed, but nothing worked, He was gone. After a few minutes of hopeless tries, the doctors left the room. Mikomi was crying, while holding Ed's hand, which was still warm. Al sat in the chair, also crying.

"I guess... This is goodbye... Edward." Mikomi tried to smile "Thank you for your sweet Last Words, I will always cherish them. "

* * *

I hope u liked!!! i'm crying right now! This may not be the end, not sure, i'll wait 4 reviews! 


End file.
